Triumph Tour
The '''Triumph Tour '''was a concert tour by The Jacksons, covering the United States from July 8 to September 26, 1981. The tour grossed a total of $5.5 million, setting a record breaking 4 sold out concerts in Los Angeles. Background By 1981, the Jacksons had regained success as a platinum-selling recording group with two albums, Destiny and Triumph. Additionally, lead singer Michael Jackson was in the final stages of promoting his multi-platinum album, Off the Wall. This tour allowed Michael to bring in new show production ideas more to his liking. Inspired by Earth, Wind & Fire's live shows, Michael created the costumes and designed the stage. He and his brothers also collaborated on an intro that signaled similarities to their "Can You Feel It" music video. As it had been for many years, the choreography was done by Michael, Jackie and Marlon Jackson. The shows included magical elements designed by Doug Henning - for example, Michael disappearing in smoke during Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough. Touring Tenure The Triumph Tour began in Memphis, Tennessee and ended with a sold-out week of shows in Los Angeles. Each show earned highly positive reviews, in part due to Michael's leadership and showmanship. His brothers also earned praise, particularly for Randy's and Tito's musicality, and Marlon's dance ability. The tour marked the last truly integrated group effort, as Michael's solo career would soon eclipse his success with his brothers. The tour was so well-received and popular that Epic had the brothers record one of the shows. It's not entirely clear where the recording took place, at one show or at a variety of other shows that were then compiled for the recording. However, it was rumoured that the tracks were recorded during stops in Memphis, New York City, Buffalo and Providence. The live album, The Jacksons Live!, came out in the winter of 1981, and went gold in its initial run. Current sales are two million. After the tour ended, Michael went back to record his follow-up to Off the Wall. It would be three years before the Jacksons would go back on the road again. Rolling Stone later named the Triumph Tour one of the best 25 tours of 1967-1987. To showcase the success of the Triumph Tour, Michael Jackson commented that it was their first show without any marginal material. Michael patterned the Victory Tour and his Bad World Tour after the Triumph Tour. Stage The stage was dark and had three groups of strobe lights, all of them containing different colours of lights, facing the stage diagonally. The stage also had a spotlight that followed the main performers. In addition to the lighting, the musicians played their instruments on fixtures (the horn section to the left of the stage, the drums to the center, and keyboards to the right; with the exception of the guitarists and Randy Jackson who played the piano, keyboards and assorted percussion). Opening Act *Stacy Lattisaw Set List #"Can You Feel It" #"Things I Do for You" #"Off the Wall" #"Ben" #"Walk Right Now" (Played in Memphis, July 8, 1981 and Greensboro, July 24, 1981) #"This Place Hotel" #"She's Out of My Life" #Jackson 5 Medley: "I Want You Back" / "ABC" / "The Love You Save" #"I'll Be There" #"Rock with You" #"Lovely One" #"Workin' Day and Night" #"Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" #"Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" Tour Dates Cancellations *July 19, 1981 in Lakeland, Florida at Lakeland Civic Center. Rescheduled to July 28, 1981. *July 22, 1981 in Atlanta, Georgia at Omni Coliseum. Rescheduled to August 12, 1981. *August 8, 1981 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at The Spectrum. Rescheduled to August 14, 1981. *September 5, 1981 in Oakland, California at Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena. Rescheduled to September 22, 1981. Box Office Score Data Personnel *Michael Jackson, vocals *Jackie Jackson, guitar and vocals *Tito Jackson, guitar and vocals *Marlon Jackson, vocals *Randy Jackson, vocals, congas, piano and keyboards *Drums: Jonathan Moffett *Bass: Mike McKinney *Guitar: David Williams *Synthesizer: Bill Wolfer *Horns: Wesley Phillips, Cloris Grimes, Alan (Funt) Prater and Roderick (Mac) McMorris (East Coast Horns) Category:Tours Category:The Jackson 5